


Spooky

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: BLOW JOB IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE, Blow Jobs, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose have some scary fun on Halloween night.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> i miss club penguin during halloween time

Jose and Brock were in the bathroom putting finishing touches on their costumes and makeup. Brock had decided to go as a zombie and Jose was the devil. Jose, being a makeup artist, did perfect zombie makeup on Brock and did a spooky devil makeup on himself.

"How do I look?" Brock twirled around in front of Jose.

"Sickening in every way." Brock laughed and Jose looked at himself in the mirror.

"People might think we work at this haunted house y'know. This face too pretty to get punched."

"Pfft, we'll be fine. We're getting candy first anyway so if you're too much of a pussy we can always come back here and watch kiddie Halloween movies." Jose play hit Brock's arm and giggled.

"Shut up, I am NOT a pussy, you are." Brock laughed and flipped Jose off.

"C'mon let's go, I'm fiendin for some chocolate." They left Brock's house and started walking around the neighborhood, not giving a fuck that they were adults among all the little kids trick or treating. They hit up every house in the neighborhood, filling their pillow cases with an array of candy. They walked up to a spookily decorated house and knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat!" They exclaimed in unity. The woman who answered the door looked at them suspiciously but gave them full size candy bars anyway.

"Aren't you two a little too old to be trick or treating?" Jose rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you a little too old to be alive?" Brock cackled and the woman scoffed, slamming the door in their faces.

"Bruh what the fuck," Brock asked in between laughs.

"Yeah I be out here wylin, ain't no granny gon tell me that shit." That made Brock laugh even harder and Jose giggled.

"Alright, I think we got all the houses. Let's go back to your house to drop off the goods." Brock nodded and they walked all the way back to Brock's house, and when they got there, they ate some candy before putting it all in Brock's bedroom.

"We're gonna eat all this after the haunted house, right?" Brock asked in a concerned manner.

"Duh you idiot." Brock stuck his tongue out at Jose and Jose giggled. They went to the garage and hopped in Brock's car, and they headed over to the most talked about haunted house in town.

"I heard somebody had a heart attack there last year." Jose munched on a Snickers bar and Brock looked at him.

"Seriously?" Jose nodded.

"Yeah for real, he got so scared he had a heart attack and died now it's actually haunted." Brock looked back at the road and shook his head.

"Are you sure your pussy ass is ready for that?" Jose laughed and smacked Brock's arm.

"Stop calling me that you dork! Besides, takes one to know one." Brock rolled his eyes and parked down the street. There was a huge line that went around the block, and luckily, some other people were wearing scary costumes too. They hopped out of the car and stood in the long line. Jose shivered in the cold and Brock wrapped his arm around him.

"It's freezing out here," Jose stated.

"Yeah you think it is because you're so short and skinny." Jose looked up at Brock and gave him a death stare.

"What, it's true." Jose shrugged.

"Yeah, it is." Brock laughed and rubbed Jose's arm a few more times and the line started moving fast. Before they knew it, it was their turn to enter.

"That'll be sixty dollars for the both of you." Jose was about to pipe up about how expensive it was but Brock got out his wallet and paid.

"You seriously ain't gon bargain with her?" Brock shook his head.

"I'm not bargaining with a witch, she might curse us." Jose giggled and shrugged.

"Fine, fine." They walked inside and fog lapped at their feet, and strobe lights were everywhere. There was scary ambient music playing and 'dead' bodies and chopped off limbs hanging everywhere. Jose clung onto Brock as a giant spider jumped out at them and he screamed.

"You're screaming over a giant, fuzzy spider?" Jose gulped and clutched onto Brock tighter as they continued through the house. As they went farther in, a Jason Voorhees-esque man popped out with a running chainsaw and Jose screamed louder than ever, squeezing his eyes shut. The man vanished and Jose looked up at Brock.

"Brock, I wanna go home." Brock stared at Jose in disbelief.

"No way, I just spent a ton of money and this was your idea."

"Please?" Jose whined and Brock shook his head.

"This is all fake baby, you're safe. Especially with me." Jose sighed and they kept trudging along. The next area was an insane asylum gone wrong and Jose nearly shit his pants when an undead nurse popped up with a giant syringe in her hand. 

"Please, please Brock there's an exit sign right there, let's just go." Brock huffed out a breath. He knew he was being selfish, but he did just pay half of a grocery shopping run on the haunted house.

"I have an idea," Brock started. He looked around and found a bathroom sign and walked inside, Jose in tow. They went into one of the dimly lit stalls and Brock sighed.

"If I suck your dick right now will you keep going?" Jose looked up at Brock.

"Um, yeah. No shit." Brock smiled and got on his knees and palmed Jose through his red 'devil' jeans. He undid his button and pulled down his zipper before pulling down his jeans and boxers. He stroked Jose until he was fully hard and licked up the pre cum beading at the tip of his dick. Brock took him in fully and Jose moaned, loving the warm wetness of Brock's mouth around his cock. 

Brock bobbed his head up and down, looking into Jose's eyes. Jose placed his hand on Brock's head and leaned his own head back, letting pleasure take him over. Brock sucked him off faster and Jose came with a loud moan, legs shaking and dick twitching and throbbing. Brock swallowed all of his hot cum and stood up as Jose put himself away.

"Ready?" Jose nodded.

"Ready." Jose was much more calm having being in a post orgasmic high, and the next few jump scares didn't phase him at all. They made it out of the haunted house and were rewarded with t-shirts and some candy once they passed the chain link fence maze outside. They walked back to the car and drove to Brock's house and turned on Dracula, the 1931 rendition of course. They dug into their massive amount of candy and curled up in each other's arms.

"Hey Brock?" Jose looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" 

"You're a complete douche bag asshole for making me complete that haunted house." Brock laughed and rubbed Jose's arm, kissing the top of his head.

"No more bathroom blow jobs for you."


End file.
